<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patron Saint by sunalso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817967">Patron Saint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso'>sunalso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Italy, Kinktober 2020, Season/Series 01, Spanking, Weekend Warriors Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set in the Weekend Warriors Verse. Fitz and Jemma are in Italy the night before going undercover on a train. Jemma wants to get back to the S tile they weren't able to enjoy the first time around. </p><p>Beta'd by Gort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patron Saint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i> A/N: For Kinktober 2020 Day 4: Spanking. </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train station echoed with the sounds of footsteps, blurred Italian voices, and the laughter of children. Fitz walked hand in hand with Jemma, a ball cap jammed down over his hair and sunglasses on. She had sunglasses as well, and a kerchief tied around her head. They looked every inch the tourists they were pretending to be.</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>Jemma had a floral summer dress on with a peter pan collar and stopped right below her arse. With all that skin on display from thigh to ankle, she really didn’t need to worry about anybody looking at her face. He’d bloody tupped her on the way to Italy and he could barely keep his eyes off her legs. Best cover ever.</p><p>The team had split up after arriving, staying in different hotels to keep from being made as a group. Fitz had worried he’d be separated from Jemma, but thankfully Coulson in his wisdom had assigned Fitz and Jemma together, posing as a couple on holiday. They had a charming little room, and their only task for the evening was to buy everyone train tickets for the next day. They were paying cash through a kiosk, which shouldn’t take long, and then they could have dinner and get a good sleep before the mission.</p><p>Well, a good shag and then a good sleep. Working with someone you were in love with did have its perks, and on the odd chance anyone looked twice and him and Jemma, then followed them back to the hotel, the only thing the tail would hear would be a lot of moaning and squeaking bedsprings. It added an authentic flare to their cover.</p><p>At the kiosk, Jemma poked the touch screen. With a great deal of effort, Fitz ripped his gaze away from her thighs and pulled his mobile out. A few flicks of his thumb and he opened several programs. One scanned the interior of the station and identified which security cameras were active and had line-of-sight on them. Without looking around, Fitz shuffled over and back a few steps to block the only camera with a view of the screen and Jemma.</p><p>He kept his eyes on the mobile’s screen, bringing up a view from the Bus to make sure things were alright there. Roomie trundled by, vacuuming up the crumbs and whatnot on the floor while also patrolling for any security breaches. Fitz felt better just knowing Roomie was on the job.</p><p>“Nearly done,” Jemma chirped. She fed bills into the machine, which spit out the tickets and dropped change with a clunk. Fitz glanced around at the station, but nobody was paying them any mind. He looked back at Jemma just as she bent over at the waist to collect the change.</p><p>Her short dressed slid up an inch.</p><p>Fitz blinked.</p><p>That was his girlfriend’s bare pussy, aimed right at him. His vision went grey at the edges as most of his blood headed for his groin. If there was one thing he was well trained for, it was that seeing her puss meant he was about to get off and that he should absolutely have a raging hardon.</p><p>“Uh—” he managed. Jemma straightened up, turned, and bloody winked at him. The minx! What game was she playing? He nearly fumbled his mobile onto the ground before getting it shoved back into his pocket. With a sharp tug, he got his cardigan pulled down far enough to hide the front of his trousers.</p><p>Linking her arm with his, Jemma led him towards the station’s exit. “Now we’re all set for tomorrow,” she said, tone bright and eager. “This trip is so wonderful. We really have to thank your parents.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he mumbled. Jemma had gotten rather into the backstory with their cover.</p><p>She paused on the pavement right outside the station exit. “Where do you want to eat? Or should we start with the shops? I do want a nice bottle of wine, possible some—”</p><p>“Room service,” he said. “We’re going back to the hotel.”</p><p>Jemma raised a brow.</p><p>“I have a cramp.”</p><p>Her brow went up further, though a smile also tugged at a corner of her lips. The fact that she knew what’d made him grumpy only turned him on more. At least they didn’t have far to go.</p><p>“One bottle of wine?” she asked, fingers playing with the hem of her dress. A loud whistle preceded a train chugging into the station, sending a blast of oil-scented out air of the door. Jemma gasped softly as goosebumps raced over her thighs.</p><p>Fitz bit back a moan, because he knew, without a doubt, that the breeze from inside the station had just caressed Jem’s bare arse…and her completely naked, shaved, soft, delicious…</p><p>”Hotel,” he ground out, before he embarrassed himself further. Coming in his pants would not improve his day. “It’s a bad cramp.”</p><p>Jemma rolled her eyes. “Fine.”</p><p>“You gave it to me,” he said, tugging her down the narrow pavement and away from any more stray train-related wind incidents. He did his best not to glare at every person they passed since none of them knew she was knickerless. What had she been thinking? They were on a mission. Or they would be, tomorrow. It was blasted confusing. Jemma enjoyed a good tease, but this was…Fitz shook his head. He didn’t know what it was. He was both aroused and angry, which was a very weird combination he had no clue what to do about.</p><p>They breezed through the hotel lobby. The tiled floors shone and the scent of lemon hung clung to the heavy furniture that dotted the small space. An ancient elevator occupied the middle of the stairs, and Jemma pushed the button for it instead of walking up the stairs. It was only three floors, not even the two of them were out of breath after that.</p><p>The elevator clanged open and Jemma entered, he followed like always. A group of excited American tourists pushed their bags in after him and Jemma, and he barely managed to push the button for the top floor before he ended up crowded with Jems in a back corner. The group ignored them and talked excitedly to each other as the door shut and the motor groaned. Honestly, he thought the cable tension was ten percent off just from the noise.</p><p>Jemma leaned against him and his eyes lowered to the hem of her dress, and how his hand hung very close to her leg. He extended one finger, brushing the tip up the back of her thighs. Jemma shivered, and he was very glad it wasn’t because of the damned wind this time. He reached the place where thigh turned into arse—one of his favorite parts of Jemma—and he followed the soft skin towards her core.</p><p>His prick throbbed against his zip when he reached her pussy. This finger slid through slickness, and it was very satisfying to know she wasn’t unaffected by this whole odd situation. He bent to her ear. “Why is this—” He pushed his finger up to the first knuckle into her channel “—naked when we are on a mission? In Italy.” That last part didn’t actually matter, but it sounded good. Catholic country and all that. There was probably a patron saint of not being knickerless in train stations.</p><p>“Remember when we were doing the letters,” she said. Her pussy clenched around his finger and his poor cock ached to change places with it.</p><p>“Of course I remember,” he whispered in her ear. Speaking of things that gave him erections, Scrabble boards were now a problem.</p><p>“This was my first idea for S.”</p><p>“Spanking,” he said reverently. He’d not forgotten that at all. “If only that week hadn’t turned to shite.”</p><p>“My whole plan was to do the shopping knickerless. I’d keep flashing you, and then you’d teach me a lesson for being naughty.”</p><p>“I would?” The elevator finally stopped at the top. Fitz pulled his finger free, but couldn’t help giving Jem’s bum a light slap as the bell dinged. She yipped, but the tourists didn’t even turn to look at her. They spilled out into the hallway.</p><p>The flushed glance Jemma shot him as they followed the tourists made him feel rather chuffed. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to brilliant Jemma fancying him. Especially not in the bedroom, but he was very willing to let her show him over and over again.</p><p>At their room, he stopped Jemma, cupping her cheek and kissing her. “I can’t believe you thought to drive me barmy like this,” he said against her lips.</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jemma broke the kiss, squealed, and opened the door.</p><p>He smacked her arse on the way into the room, because why not? He was a genius, a spy, an agent of SHIELD, and he could spank his lovely girlfriend’s rear. She’d said so.</p><p>All smiles, Jemma stripped off her dress, then her bra. Her shoes landed with a thump next to the door. She kneaded a breast while backing towards the bed. With its bright white poofy quilt and mountain of pillows, it was going to be like shagging her on a cloud.</p><p>He took off his cardigan, neatly draping it over the back of a chair.</p><p>“Fitz,” Jemma sighed, in a voice close to a whinge. “Hurry up, I need you.”</p><p>He sat in the chair. It was padded, no arms, and fairly sturdy. A quick force calculation left him sure it’d work just right. Fitz pointed to the floor in front of him. “You were the naughty one. Over here.” For a second it looked like she might argue, but then she padded over to stand right in front of him. He indulged himself, leaning forward to wrap his lips around her nipple. Jemma moaned, the sound rocketing straight to his groin. He switched sides, but only gave that one (he gave it a silent apology and promised more attention later) and brief suck and a light nip before sitting back in the chair.</p><p>“Turn around,” he said. Jemma’s lips quirked, but she did as asked. He curled one hand around her generous hip while using the forefinger of the other to trace his way from freckle to freckle on her back, moving downward until he was right above her delectable ass. He kissed one cheek, then the other. She made a throaty noise he appreciated, but then he let her go, sitting back to undo his zip and let his poor prick out of its confines.</p><p>Jemma wiggled, obviously impatient.</p><p>“Just to be clear,” he said. “I’m going to say a few things, please don’t take them seriously. I trust you, um, I just want to have some fun. And I am going to spank you.”</p><p>“Please. I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much.”</p><p>Fitz looked at his palm, not sure ‘too much’ was something he was capable of. “I have thought of swatting you before, mostly when we’re working and you’re so very sure you’re right and you’re not.”</p><p>That made her look over her shoulder. “What? When was this?”</p><p>“Not important. Well, except remember that last problem set of our lab final? First-year?”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I knew we needed that blasted coefficient and who thought we didn’t and we ended up with only five bonus points on the question instead of ten. I did, briefly, wanted to put you over my knee.”</p><p>His annoyance at Simmons’ over that whole thing, from the arguing to not getting it right simmered back up like it wasn’t something that’d happened most of ten years ago.</p><p>“Oh, honestly, I still think the prof deliberately misled—”</p><p>He spanked her hard. Just once. Leaving a very satisfying pink mark on her backside.</p><p>Jemma gasped, then moaned.</p><p>“And then today, out in public, no knickers.” He tsked. “We are professionals, field agents, and you want to distract me with your cunny? It was wicked.” He brought his hand down sharply on her other ass cheek. Jemma groaned and her feet slid a little further apart. “Terribly dirty of you, Simmons. You could have been arrested for indecent exposure, blown the whole mission to bits.” He knew she’d been careful, had only allowed him the one peek, but it was too much fun to let all his shocked thoughts come spilling out. “We’d certainly not be on that train if I’d done what I really wanted to and simply had you up against that ticket machine.”</p><p>“Suppose that would have been a problem,” she said, voice high and breathless.</p><p>He caressed her arse, soothing over the twin spots of bright pink. They were pretty against her milky skin, and he was enjoying himself more than he’d thought he would. It worked out much better to be doing this now than when S had been their letter, he wouldn’t have been nearly so confident in his ability to give Jemma what she needed.</p><p>“What should I do with you?” he murmured. “Such a naughty girl, making me so hard I could barely walk back here, and not able to think of a bloody thing besides your bare pussy.”</p><p>Jemma bent forward, showing him just how wet she was.</p><p>His poor cock jerked as if it was trying to drag the rest of him over to where it wanted to be. No reason to deny it, he supposed. “Turn around,” he told Jemma. She did, and he gave himself a few seconds to nuzzle her tits before pulling her down to straddle his lap. Jemma hitched her hips and then he was inside her, right where he belonged.</p><p>He kissed her. “You know I’m not truly mad,” he told her between drawn-out kisses. Jemma rolled her hips, riding him slowly.</p><p>“I know, but I Iike you pretending you are.”</p><p>“Good.” He grabbed her arse with one hand, kneaded it, and then slapped her sharply. Jemma mewled and her pussy clamped like a vice around his cock.</p><p>Nice.</p><p>Much better trip to Italy than when his parents had dragged him around Rome on holiday when he was eight.</p><p>Jemma threaded her fingers into his hair and held tight as she rode him hell-bent for leather. He managed to get both hands on her bum, spanking her smartly every couple rolls of her hips. Judging from her excited noises and the stranglehold her pussy had on his prick, she was enjoying herself.</p><p>When Jemma pause, groaned, and ground hard against him, he spanked her soundly. Once, twice…with the third smack she came, moaning loud enough to wake the dead. Fitz found he didn’t much care if everyone in the entire hotel heard her, it was like getting a perfect grade on an assignment. He wanted to the entire class to know, though he supposed it was the same as with every grade, it was really only Jemma he was trying to impress.</p><p>“Oh, Fitz,” she mumbled, kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth. “Wonderful.” She’d gone loose-limbed and was molded around him, all soft and pliable, smelling like satiated and somewhat sweaty Jemma. “My rear is sore,” she said after a moment, then laughed. “I did not think about the fact I’ll be on a train tomorrow.” She sat up, craning her neck around like she was trying to see her own bum.</p><p>He groaned, still hard.</p><p>Jemma’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh, sorry, I thought—” She stood, and he pitied his poor prick, it looked angry at being left on its own, red and shining with Jemma’s cream. Her juices had gotten all over the front of his trousers, he really should have taken them off, now he’d be carrying sex-stained trousers with him on the mission tomorrow.</p><p>Dropping to her knees, Jemma sucked the head of his prick between her lips. A wave of bliss rumbled through him, and he moaned, eyes drifting shut, but not before he got a good look at how very red Jem’s bottom was. She was going to have a rough time sitting tomorrow.</p><p>Jemma worked quickly, using her tongue on the underside of his cock while sucking hard.</p><p>He crested over into an orgasm that had him shouting as well, a hand in her hair to keep her mouth in place until his prick had stopped pulsing with his release.</p><p>He slumped in the chair, eyes still closed, while Jemma gave his cock a last peck before standing up and shuffling around. Presumably getting dressed, which was a pity. They needed a proper holiday where clothing wasn’t needed, maybe another trip to the little cabin on Cape Cod. Jemma would want to know how the raccoons were doing.</p><p>“Menu,” Jemma said, shoving a piece of laminated paper into his hand. “After that workout, I’m going with pasta.” He didn’t move, the afterglow was too good. “Are you going to read it?” she asked after a moment.</p><p>“You shagged me into a near coma, and now you want me to read?”</p><p>The menu disappeared from his grasp. “Stuffed manicotti it is. And whatever wine I want.”</p><p>Fitz grinned. She knew him so well, and he knew she’d pick something they’d both enjoy when it came to the wine. Jemma had impeccable taste.</p><p>It wasn’t until after Jemma had placed their order that he managed to pry one eye open. Jemma stood in front of the full-length mirror, the robe she had on up around her waist as she inspected her thoroughly spanked bottom. It still glowed red.</p><p>“You did a very thorough job,” she said. “Excellent work, as always.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Thank you, Dr. Simmons. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>